Zeth Zamora
'Character History': The early history of Zeth Zamora is one similar to Sean's but different. He is Sean from an alternate dimension where everything is opposite with that universe's Sean at some point becoming bored of his world after successfully taking it over and so he scoured the multiverse looking for a new challenge until eventually finding the regular Sean's universe and decided he himself at least a different version of him was the ultimate challenge. Using his intelligence and resources he formed an evil organization called the 26 Society featuring 26 members with the idea of 26 members of the alphabet with each member having the same first initials for their first and last name with Zeth having Z as his taking the new name Zeth Zamora. From there he and his society began antagonizing Sean and his allies eventually hurting Stephanie and he confronted Sean face to face after remaining in the shadows for a time. Eventually he confronted the Crusaders team head on but was defeated and presumed dead however he survived and continued antagonizing the team from a digitized creation he attempted to use to defeat them after he was trapped there. Eventually he somehow escaped and began an alliance with the Master and Doctor Walc to restore the Master's powers. Personality: Zeth is someone who seems calm and has everything planned out but underneath all is a sick scum of a human being the complete opposite of Sean his more nobler counterpart while Sean cares for others and will always look out for them Zeth only uses his allies as a means to an end and cares for nothing accept achieving his goals. He is egotistical having full confidence in his own plans and believing he is always capable of winning thus causing him to underestimate his enemies and his own downfall. Powers and Abilities: Zeth is someone with no real powers however he is a wealthy man with tons or resources and connections in the criminal world and also having many henchmen and hired goons and weapons at his disposal. When forced to enter the fight himself he is fairly strong as proven in his fight with Sean and is capable of hand to hand combat as well as being a good marksmen managing to tranquilize Sean with ease and accuracy in their first encounter. Relationship With His Allies And Friends/Enemies: Allies: The 26 Society: The 26 Society is Zeth's organization of loyal followers which also includes Clancy and Frank both representing the letters C and F respectively. Most of Zeth's minions are loyal very rarely questioning his motivations and carrying them out without hesitation. Despite this however Zeth isn't a fool and as such doesn't trust everyone in his organization with only Roderick Remington "Operative R/The Programmer" knowing what really happened to him up until his recent resurgence. The Master: In The Crusaders Review - Birdemic 2: The Resurrection, it was revealed that Zeth had resurrected The Master, and worked with him and Doctor Walc to have The Crusaders review Birdemic 2 in order to help return The Master's to full strength, as he was weakened after being resurrected. After the review, it was unknown where Zeth and The Master are now, as neither were not seen in the most recent Crusader adventure The Cipher Crusade: Beyond Good and Evil. Doctor Walc: In The Crusaders Review - Birdemic 2: The Resurrection, Doctor Walc was seen working with Zeth Zamora to help restore The Master's powers. Although his motives to help Zeth and The Master were unknown at the time, although he may have been helping them in order to get his own Awesomness Energy, as was his plan in Crusader Adventures 11, once again though his true motives have yet to be fully revealed. He also failed to mention Zeth and The Master in the Cipher Crusade: Beyond Good and Evil. Enemies: Sean: Sean is Zeth's sworn enemy. In someway its sort of a metaphorical thing with the greatest threat being yourself. Despite he sees Sean as a threat he still doesn't completely see him as a full fledged threat he wants him to be seeing him still as weak and a loser like he once believed he himself was as he lived a life similar to Sean's and by causing Sean to become like him it will allow him to put an end to the old life he had permanently. Nonetheless though he is still determined to put an end to the Crusaders team and eventually Sean once he feels he's run his course as an enemy. Doctor Menace: Although Zeth had no real problems with Doctor Menace, he did kidnap him along with Sean and Fightlingleaf and Husky, as he knew that they were allies with Sean, in the movie Game Over. Menace was also the one who defeated Zeth as he used the Plothole Gun, to take Zeth's control device and trap him in the video game world in the movie. Fighting Leaf and Husky: Connor Faraday: Alari Kuso: Avian: MD/Mr. Director: Trivia: • • • • •